


I Can Never Say No

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fingering, Louis!top, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Riding, Skype Sex, Top Harry, Top Louis, digital getdown, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something and a belated birthday present for a friend.</p><p> <br/>I accidently made this a plot when the boys were on Jimmy Kimmel and said Louis and Harry probably tease the shit out of each other when they Skype sex in rooms next to each other and see who can last the longest without barging in on the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Never Say No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterOfFictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFictions/gifts).



Harry and Louis always have a tendency to take things a little too far with each other. Or rather one likes to see how much they can rile the other one up before he gives in. So Harry shouldn’t have been too surprised when he saw the flicker in Louis’ eyes, which only meant a new idea had formed.

“Where are you going?” Harry whined from his position on the bed.

Louis had promised him sex and Harry was more than ready, but now his half naked boyfriend was halfway across the room with his MacBook under his arm.

“Louuuuu.” He whined louder, “what are you doing come back.”

Louis finally made his way back over to Harry but he couldn’t help but miss that mischievous grin plastered on Louis’ face.

“I have an idea.” Louis said with a half smile as he sits back on the bed and opens the computer.

“Louis seriously this is not the time.” Harry says sternly as he points down to the bulge in his shorts and then tries to shut the computer. “We don’t need to watch porn while we fuck just shut the damn computer off.” Harry says in frustration, leaning in to kiss Louis’ neck in hopes it distracts him long enough so he can move the computer.

“I’m not putting on porn Harold.” Louis scoffs, “here, call me in a minute and I’ll tell you what we’re doing.” Louis says pushing the laptop onto Harry’s knee.

“Why is Skype open?” Harry asks tilting his head, lips still on Louis’ neck.

“Just do what I say and I’ll tell you.” Louis says turning so he can kiss Harry, “trust me babe okay, I think you’ll like it.” Louis says a little lower and then gets up to walk to the door that connects this room to the one next to them.

~

And that’s how Harry has found himself with his cock in his hand pumping furiously as he watched Louis finger himself through his computer screen—and if he listened through the sound of his heartbeat ringing in his ears he could faintly hear Louis on the other side of the door.

“Lou please—fuck get back over here.” Harry begs as he watched Louis’ fingers disappear inside him, “Louis please—please baby I’m so close.”

“Yeah,” he hears, “you’ll have to come to me then.”

Harry’s pretty sure he’s never moved faster in all his life as he did in that moment.

  
“Fuck Harry—yeah—there fuck.” Louis yells once the two of them settled into a familiar rhythm. Although paired with the teasing and overall lust for the other boy Harry was thrusting a little harder than usual.

“God it was so fucking hot watching you.” Harry sighed into Louis’ chest with each thrust, his hands slipping off Louis’ hips to stroke him instead. “Such a good view.”

“You feel so much better though—theretherethere fuuuck Harry.” Louis moans while arching his back off the bed as Harry angles himself just right.

The familiar heat and tingling starts to get more and more noticeable throughout his body and Harry knows it won’t be long until he comes so he makes the last dozen or so thrust worth it.

Harry repositions himself over Louis and spreads his legs open as far as they’d reach to where his knees almost touch the mattress. It’s almost pornographic the way Louis looks with his soaking wet fringe plastered to his forehead and his lips are raw and red from how hard he’s been biting down on them and his left hand has a steady grip on his cock and Harry is not going to make it much longer.

It only takes a quick flick of Louis’ eyes up to his, matched with the most delicious moan Harry’s heard for him to come and it was quickly followed by Louis’ own orgasm.

  
“Wow.” Harry says with a laugh as he lets himself collapse onto Louis and immediately feels Louis’ fingers in his hair.

“Amazing.”

“I know I was.” Harry giggles into Louis’ neck. “Ow what was that for?” He says rubbing his side.

“You’re cocky.”

“You’re not complaining.” Harry retorts and feels himself get pushed up and over onto the bed.

“So? Good idea right?” Louis says with a huge grin and of course Harry knows Louis’ going to be gloating for ages for thinking of this.

“Yes Lou, great idea.” Harry replies condescendingly.

Although Harry was giving into Louis’ narcissism, this had been one of Louis’ better ideas and a nice change from their usual nights. So that’s probably why for the next few nights the pair Skyped sex more times than they ever had and upped the ante a little more.

~

“Wait so let me get this straight,” Harry says sprawled out on the couch at the back of their tour bus while munching on some grapes, “we’re going to see who can go the longest without barging into the other’s room?”

“Precisely my love.” Louis says throwing a grape up and missing it by a good meter. “It’ll be fun. You’re going to lose.”

“Am not!” Harry shouts stealing the next grape out of the air.

“Hey!” Louis says pouting at Harry who quickly shoves another grape in Louis’ mouth. “You have no self control Harry, you can’t resists all this!” Louis says while motioning his hands up and down his body.

“Louis,” Harry says low as he leans in close to him so their noses are touching and eyes darting back and forth. Harry runs his hand up and down Louis’ thigh, “darling,” he ghosts his lips over Louis’ and can hear the intake of breath as his hand moves all the way up Louis’ inner thigh, “you don’t stand a chance.” And he quickly pulls away and stands up.

 

  
“Are you guys fighting?” Liam whispers to Harry as their black van pulls behind the hotel.

“No?” Harry responds looking confused seeing as he has his right hand tapping on Louis’ knee while the other boy is fast asleep curled into his side.  
  
“Oh. Well you never ask for separate rooms so I just though….” Liam trails off.

“No. We’re fine we just wanted two rooms. Lou likes to sleep late and I didn’t want to bother him in the morning.”

“Uh. Huh.” Liam is not convinced. “Well seriously if anything is going on, I know last week was rough for you guys, just come to me okay?”

“Li we’re fine I swear. Better than fine actually.” Harry says turning his head to peck a kiss to Louis’ temple and whisper to him to wake up.

Harry loves sleepy Louis, the way his cheek is bright red from resting on Harry’s shoulder and how his eyes stay half-closed and droopy and the cute little coughs he does for the first few minutes he comes to. But he loves horny Louis more and it only takes a few carefully maneuvered strokes and words to perk Louis up as they head out of the van.

~

“Babe you’re about to come just get over here.” Louis says through the screen as his hand moves up and down his cock.

“Am not. m'only getting started,” Harry says quickening his strokes, “you’re so much better at this than me Lou come here.”

“Not gonna work Styles.” Louis says.

Even though he’s the worst at sports Harry is competitive and there is no way he’s giving in to Louis. Not even when Louis’ doing those long drawn out strokes or the way he’s not even trying to hide the small moans in the back of his throat. He won’t succumb to Louis. Nope, especially not when he’s wetting a finger and repositioning himself on the bed so Harry can watch him slide his middle finger into himself.

“Fuck Lou—Louis.” Harry groans and he can feel his body trying to lunge from the bed but he’s not moving, “fuck baby, come here please wanna do it for you.”

“God Harry. Need your help.” Louis’ words quickly turn into moans as Harry watches.

Harry can see his own hands shaking with pure want and lust and just the _need_ to touch Louis. He can’t even concentrate on getting himself off and just watches Louis through the screen trying his best to keep some contact with his own cock.

“Just get your ass over here Louis fuck let me do it for you.” Harry says in frustration.

“Feels too good to stop. Come—fuck come here Harry, please.” He doesn’t even need the speakers on his computer to hear the moan that come from Louis after that and he didn’t even think twice when he jumped off the bed and ran into the next room over.

“Don’t even fucking say it.” Harry huffs as he pulls Louis’ legs apart sinking his head down and starts working his mouth around him while letting a finger feel where Louis already has his two inside him.

“Har—harry fuckfuck oh my god yeah shit.” Louis screams as Harry instantly feels him in the back of his throat but he keeps going regardless of Louis already coming because he’s wanted to taste Louis for so long and he’s only just gotten started.

Harry can feel the bottle of lube Louis was using by his knee and if there’s anything Harry can do it’s multitask, so while he’s still sucking Louis off he fumbles with his free hand to open then bottle and wet his free hand and cock.

“Fuck me Harry—god just—fuck come on.” Louis begs as he attempts to lift Harry’s mouth off his softening cock.

Harry feels Louis start to retract his fingers but he pushes them back in with two of his own and Louis jerks his hips up hard.

“Harryharryharry god—fuck.” Harry can feel the sting of Louis tugging hard at his hair but he’s trying to concentrate more on his fingers inside him. He let’s Louis’ cock drop out of his mouth and decides to alternate between kissing and nipping at his stomach instead.

“God Lou,” Harry says letting Louis pull his fingers out so Harry can get deeper, “s’feel good babe?”

“So—yeah so good, just god fuck me.” Louis begs while moving his hips up and down to Harry’s rhythm.

Harry teases Louis a few seconds longer, making sure to hit just where he wants a few times before replacing his fingers with his cock and can practically feel himself melting into the moan Louis makes.

~

Their game goes on for another week and Harry’s only managed to get Louis into his room four times. Which means he’s losing, and Harry hates losing so he knows he has to step up his tactics even if that means playing dirty.

Harry does his best the whole day to avoid any prolonged moments of touching but rather quick grabs and pecks here and there and hopes he get rile Louis up more with promises than anything.

“No Skype tonight babe, I want to spend more time touching you than watching a stupid screen.” Harry whispers while they’re all out by the hotel’s pool.

“Yeah? You’re just mad you’re losing.” Louis says back as he sips his beer.

“It’s not losing if I get to fuck you every time.” Harry says with a smug grin and he can see Louis start to get worked up already.

“Is that a promise?”

Harry takes this opportunity to walk behind where Louis is sitting and bends over to get right in his ear. “Maybe if you’re really good today I’ll even let you fuck me. Miss feeling you in me Lou.”

He watches Louis turn his head and look up at him with so much lust and fire in his eyes that he almost grabbed him then and there to haul up to their room. Harry could visibly see how turned on Louis was getting, the slight kick of his right leg always gave him away and Harry knew he almost had him where he wanted.

“Let’s go up now.” Louis stuttered, “Come on.”

“Not yet, too early. I should go prep myself though huh?” Harry replied quickly licking Louis’ ear and biting it laughing to himself at the moan Louis failed to cover.

He spent the rest of the day teasing Louis to no end so by the time night fell and they were both already a little more than happy thanks to complimentary drinks the pool bar kept serving them, they were both more than ready to go at each other.

Harry manages to swap room keys with Louis without him noticing and then sneaks away from him while he’s busy telling Zayn some story and goes up to their rooms and sets the computers up. He casually places Louis’ on his bed, while thinking to himself that it’s the best idea he’s ever had and turns the volume all the way up and then goes into the next room over and starts pulling his clothes off.

He figures it should only take Louis a few minutes to realize Harry isn’t there anymore so he has to work fast. He grabs one of the umpteen bottles of lube from his belongings and situates himself in front of his laptop on the bed wetting his hand and starts stroking himself hard.

 

Harry vaguely hears light tapping on the door which could only mean Louis is trying to get into the room he’s in, but disregards it until he hears him in the room next door. He wets his hand some more and slides a finger into himself groaning at the contact, and he’s hoping it’s enough for Louis to hear.

Harry pushes his finger in as far as he can and pumps his cock faster, peeking his eyes open only slightly to see if Louis is in front of his computer yet but sees he’s not.

  
“mmmyeah,” he moans a little louder, “ohmmm—fuck.”

“Haz?” He hears distantly, “fuck Harry jesus—“ this time closer and Harry knows Louis finally figured it out.

Harry only acknowledges Louis by spreading his knees open more and sliding in another finger coupled with a louder moan.

“Baby—shit, Harry god fuck you look so good.” Harry hears and he responds by grinding down on his fingers and drawing out his strokes.

He’s trying really hard to stay in view of the tiny camera but knows he’s moving wildly on the bed as his fingers reach deep and cause shocks down his spine.

“Lou—Louis so good, this is so good.” Harry whines and as much as he’s trying to play it up for Louis it really is amazing and he’s not sure he can hold off much longer.

“Harry open your eyes, god you have me so fucking hard right now.” He hears Louis groan.

“Louis need—fuck Louyeaah.” Harry yells as his fingers stroke his prostate and okay maybe this isn’t being played up anymore he is gone, very, very gone.

Harry knows he should slow down his pace but it’s too good to stop so he goes harder and faster and he’s hot and sticky with sweat and not even sure if Louis can even see him anymore. But he knows he sure as hell can hear him because he is moaning loud enough to wake the whole floor.

It takes about half a minute for Harry to realize that the bed has shifted with weight and he opens his eyes to Louis crawling between his legs.

“Hi.” Harry says hoarsely.

“Hi, let me?” Louis responds and Harry feels his fingers around his wrist as he pulls his fingers out of him.

“Wait trade spots.” Harry says trying to push his body up, “wanna ride you.” He says pushing Louis down by his chest and straddling his legs.

“Yeah—okay fuck, yeah please.” Louis groans as Harry strokes his cock with lube.

“I really didn’t want to interrupt you but—“ Louis says but Harry places a finger over his mouth as he sets himself down on his cock.

“fu—oh my godyes,” Harry moans nearly losing his balance as he settles onto Louis, “fuck been awhile.” He laughs and it’s the first time he’s looked down at Louis and sees him giggling a little too.

“Well don’t just sit there,” Louis jokes with a grin, “I haven’t got all night ya know.”

Harry starts by moving his hips slowly in a circle to adjust to Louis because it really has been some time since he’s let Louis fuck him but the minute he starts moving he’s almost put into a trance once they sync up and Louis’ got a hold on his hips and pushes up at just the right times.

Harry’s words are nonsensical and gibberish attached by squeaks and moans pour off his lips, he has to lean down and bite onto Louis’ collarbone at one point to shut himself up.

“Sound good babe don’t stop,” Louis whispers brushing a hand through Harry’s wet curls as he jerks his hips up. “God I’m so close Harry.”

“Me too—fuck me too.”

Harry lets Louis push his chest up from where it’s hovering above his and takes hold of his cock and Harry didn’t realize how much he needed Louis to touch him at that very moment until it happened.

“Lou fuck Louis,” Harry bellowed as he bounces up and down, “don’t stop—so good…yeah yeah…oh my god fuck Lou—“ Harry squeezes Louis’ free hand as hard as possible as he indulges in the feeling of Louis because his whole body was screaming for _louislouislouis_ he was everywhere in every pore and Harry could never get enough of him.

‘Fuck I love you so much…I lo—oh my god.” Harry’s body tenses for a split second as he comes into Louis’ hand and then he doubles over onto his chest and bites down hard as he feels Louis do the same.

It’s all just buzzing and panting in his ears and a cool hand rubbing his back leaving goose bumps in its wake.

“Love you too babe.” He hears, “god so much, but your teeth really fucking hurt.” Louis huffs with a laugh.

Harry realizes he’s still clamped down on Louis’ chest and immediately lets go and mumbles a sorry as he looks at the red welt.

They’re sticky and gross and sweaty but Harry wouldn’t want it any other way. After stumbling to the bathroom to shower they go into the other bedroom and crawl in bed to watch a movie.

“I think we need a tie breaker.” Louis says mid movie as he’s cuddled in Harry’s side.

“Hm?” Harry asks sleepily.

“A tie breaker, for this bet we had. I think we’re tied.”

“As long as it involves actually tying something.” Harry murmurs with a grin squeezing Louis’ wrist.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
